


Drunk (Rick Sanchez x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Other, Pet Names, gender neutral but more feminine pet names are used, morty n summer are cockblocks, this fic is p much like the ep ricksy buisness except rick is getting drunk with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Rick invites you over to a party after Beth & Jerry go out of town. Rick and you end up way too drunk. Things get a little heated.





	Drunk (Rick Sanchez x Reader)

You arrived to the Smith house as what seemed like fifty people-- not just people but creatures from other universes entered. You made your way into the house, immediately spotting Rick and some dude with gears on his head. 

"Listen what I'm saying about the Gear Wars is that--" He said, as you begin to move closer into their direction. Rick had an annoyed expression on his face before you catch his eye. "Listen, something has came up I have to go-- but uh I'm sure Morty would love to listen you talk about the Gear Wars.. again." Rick hurried off into another direction, as you followed him. 

"Y/N, thank god you showed up. That guy over there was pissing me the fuck off. I was ready to punch someone." Rick stated, swigging a bottle of alcohol "Anyway, I threw this party to get wrecked. You know, forget problems and all that shit. Are you in?" Rick questioned, before you could answer, Rick's granddaughter bursts in. 

"Rick, have you even seen what it is like outside? People are dying out there, literally." She said, glancing at your direction "Woah, did you two--" Summer began to say, before Rick interrupted "Everything is fine, Summer. We will worry about it after the party's over. I'm in the middle of something, go have fun." Rick ensured, as Summer grunted walking out of the room. 

"That's my granddaughter, with all seventeen year olds comes teenage hormones. As I was saying, you want to get wrecked with me?" Rick questioned, "Of course, let's do it. Hand me a drink." You responded, as Rick quickly got up grabbing you a bottle of cold alcohol "Sure thing, baby-- I mean Y/N." Rick laughed nervously, handing it over to you. 

"I see someone is drunk already." You said, taking a gulp of your drink. "You're gonna get fucking wasted when you finish your uh-- third bottle, knowing you probably earlier than that." Rick burped, taking another huge drink of alcohol. 

You set your drink a table by you for a moment "Do you want to bet? If I get wasted by my third drink I can choose to do whatever I want with you but if I get wasted before the third bottle, you can choose what you want to do. Deal?" You suggested, bating your eyes at Rick.

"Anything I want? Interesting. Deal. You won't last I can tell you that, sweetie." Rick responded, getting more comfortable in his seat. "We'll have to see by that, won't we?" You said, narrowing your eyes at Rick.

Time passed on as you finished your first, second, and about to be your third bottle. You were definitely wasted at this point but didn't want to admit it, you wanted to be the one to win this bet. "I can see it in your eyes, you're wasted. Admit it, Y/N. I win." Rick stated, stepping closer to you.

"N--No I'm not wasted I am just-- just borderline drunk." You stumbled back, spiraling yourself into the obvious lie. You took a deep breathe "Okay, okay you--you got me I'm totally fucking wasted. You win. Do whatever you want." You finally admitted, hearing a gentle knock on the door.

"Rick! O-Open up the door. I know you're in there." A voice came from the other side of the door. "And that is my idiot grandson. Gets it from his dad I swear." Rick grunted, opening up the door.

"R-Rick, huge problem w-we are on another planet with no air. W-What are we going to do?" His grandson asked nervously, Rick huffed "Just don't open the fucking door, Morty you'll be fine. I'll fix it later. I'm busy." Rick answered, closing the door on him. 

Rick turned to you, inching closer to you "Anything I want, hm? Maybe instead of the alcohol wrecking you I could do it for you, princess." Rick said more softly, as you felt his warm breathe close to your neck. Suddenly, the alcohol in your system must of made you very turned on.. or possibly it wasn't the alcohol at all and it was your longing desire to fuck Rick. 

You couldn't hold the desire anymore, you threw your lips onto Rick's. Rick practically threw you onto the bed, hopping on top of you. You continued to make out with Rick, until he began to run his fingers on your thighs. "Give it to me, babygirl." Rick demanded, slipping his fingers in between your thighs, desperately trying to finger you.

You quickly threw off your shirt and panties. You squeezed your things together, trying to keep yourself in control "What's wrong, sweetie? Is someone getting wet?" Rick teased, lingering over to you. You felt fingers explore your thighs "Come on, spread those legs for me." Rick requested, caressing his fingers by your thigh trying to let the temptation win. 

You sat down on the bed, gracefully spreading your legs "Is that what you wanted, daddy?" You asked, as Rick appeared to have one smug ass look on his face. "Yes, very good. It's almost your turn. Let me finish off though." Rick said, running his fingers through your wet vagina, rubbing against your clitoris.

Rick's fingers pulled away from between your thighs to grasping his belt, slowly but teasingly taking it off. Your eyes wandered, as you impatiently waited for Rick to unbuckle his belt. "You have to be patient, princess. You will get your reward soon enough." Rick said finally unbuckling, as his pants dropped down. 

You stood there for a moment, admiring the dick. You instantly shook yourself out of your thoughts, getting down on your knees "Like what you see? Go ahead, suck it. Suck my dick." Rick suggested, without any hesitation you started beginning to suck on the tip of his dick. In no time, you began deepthroating it like it was a banana. You heard panting breathes and moaning of pleasure from Rick, which excited you even more.

Before you could continue, you and Rick heard an abrupt knock on the door. You two quickly slipped back on your clothes before answering the door. You were greeted by an a very upset looking Morty and Summer. "R-Rick, mom and dad are going to be home any minute. The house is a mess. W-We're all dead." Morty explained "Shut up, Morty. I can fix this. I can always fix it. Come on, Y/N." Rick commanded, groaning as he walks out of the room.

"Jerry's gonna piss his pants if he finds out you're here. I.. enjoyed having you over. We could do this again sometime I'll be up for it anytime, sweetie." Rick said, giving you a quick kiss on the lips. "I think I'm gonna vomit." Summer commented, overhearing your conversation while her and Morty stood literally right behind you two. You said your farwells, before heading out the door. You really hoped you were going to see Rick again soon. 


End file.
